universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Man
This is the profile for Empire of Man from Warhammer Fantasy. Summary The Empire of Man was formed around 2500 years ago, it is a nation of war, superstition, suffering and conspiracies. Much of it's old history was lost or forgotten. This nation was forged by the Warrior King Sigmar who united the tribes of men in the Old World. Having yet to succumb to any threat, external or internal, it is the faith, the sense of righteousness, and the unconquerable spirit of its citizens which gives the Empire its strength, as well as the ruthless efficiency of its military and religious orders. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Emperors **Sigmar Heldenhammer (Formerly) **Karl Franz (Currently) Military leaders *Empire General **Kurt Helborg *Empire Wizard Lord **Luthor Huss **Balthasar Gelt *Arch Lector of Sigmar **Volkmar the Grim *Empire Grand Master **Marius Leitdorf Notable Individuals *Captain of the Empire **Ludwig Schwarzhelm **Markus Wulfhart *Warrior Priest of Sigmar *Witch Hunter *Empire Master Engineer Military units Infantry *Empire Swordsmen *Empire Halberdier *Empire Spearmen **With Shields *Free Company **Militia *Empire Hangunner *Empire Archers *Empire Crossbowmen *Empire Greatswords *Flagellants Artillery *Empire Great Cannon *Empire Mortar *Helblaster Volley Cannon *Helstorm Rocket Battery Warmachines *Steam tank *War Altar of Sigmar *Luminark of Hysh *Celestial Hurricanum *Empire War Wagon Calvary *Empire Knights *Empire Pistoliers *Empire Outriders **Grenade Launchers *Demigryph Knight **With Halberds *Reiksguard *Knights of the Blazing Sun Ships *Imperial Ships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes * Halberds Ranged weapons * Crossbows * Rifles * Cannons Ammunition * Holy projectiles * Missiles Territories Altdorf * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It started out as the isle capital for a human tribe which offered good fishing and farming, eventually grew out of it's isle territory to expand, later founded by Sigmar which became one of the largest human settlements) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: 105,000 * Military: Unknown There are ten other major provinces in the Empire with Reikland being the major one among the rest. Civilization stats Tier 12: Dark: The Empire is based on late dark age Europe which the Empire has mighty walls, cities and fortresses. Steel weapons, armor and mighty siege weapons with rockets projectiles. Power Source Magic: Light Manipulation (One of the Eight Orders of Magic in the Empire practices the usage of Light Magic) Stars Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Sky Manipulation (One of the Eight Orders of Magic in the Empire practices the usage of Heaven Magic) Metal Manipulation (One of the Eight Orders of Magic in the Empire practices the usage of Metal Magic) Life Manipulation (One of the Eight Orders of Magic in the Empire practices the usage of Life Magic) Animal Manipulation (One of the Eight Orders of Magic in the Empire practices the usage of Beast Magic) Fire Manipulation (One of the Eight Orders of Magic in the Empire practices the usage of Fire Magic) Shadow Manipulation (One of the Eight Orders of Magic in the Empire practices the usage of Shadow Magic) Death Manipulation (One of the Eight Orders of Magic in the Empire practices the usage of Death Magic) Conquest stats Tier 9-A Large Country: The size of the Empire encompassed majority of the Old World, being the largest known human nation in the region. Power stats DC: Planet: Sigmar after being reincarnated was able to match the last Everchosen of Chaos Archaon as the two broke each other's weapons and beat each other to death when the world was blown up. Unknown: Karl Franz being the Emperor and wielding the warhammer of Sigmar and other magical items that allows him to counter strong attacks. Country: Balthazar Gelt is strong enough to cast a spell that caged the entire country of Sylvania. Unknown: The leaders and heroes of the Empire's attack strength comparison to other lords and heroes of other factions. Building: The fire power of the Artillery and Warmachine being able to severely damage large monsters and fortified buildings and larger number of infantry and cavalry. Wall: The charging strength of cavalry units killing numerous infantry units. Wall: Flagellants possessing maces can deal massive damage onto weaker units. Street: Imperial Infantry with their halberds, swords, spears and rifles can challenge other infantry of similar level. Durability: Planet: Sigmar is strong enough to tank attacks from Archaon who could carve out large fissures in the earth for chaos. Unknown: The strength of Karl Franz when at max power capable of temporarily going toe-to-toe with Archaon. Unknown: The durability of Imperial Heroes and Lords fighting with other lords and heroes of other races. Small Building: Artillery and Warmachine's standard durability. Wall: The durability of armored cavalry capable of holding off several infantry units. Street: Heavy Infantry with armor. Speed: Unknown: Sigmar being able to match Archaon's combat speed at the End Times who had the ability to predict one's movement and see into the future. Unknown: the mobility, combat speed and/or reaction of lords and heroes of the Empire. Superhuman+: Griffon's flight speed being faster than most cavalry or mounted units. Superhuman: The Charging speed of demigryphs and horses. Athletic: The movement speed of infantry. Normal Human: the mobility of artillery and warmachines. Skill stats They possess steel weapons, and destructive artillery, relatively advanced for their type of era which makes them a powerful nation to fear when challenging them. Even their elite leaders and heroes possess their own powerful magic items that some are crafted by the talented Dwarf smiths that makes them a force to be reckon with on the battlefield. Strengths/Pros they are by definition a well organized army with well balanced units in their army roster that they can handle winnable battles rather well. They excel greatly in the artillery and warmachine area which allows them to rout their enemies with their infantry holding their own. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of the years that has past where the empire became divided by it's own regional lords' own self interests cut most of their armies size down significantly. Many of their units, particularly infantry are vulnerable to psychological effects and terror for facing horrid beasts and undead. Wins/Loses Wins: *None notable Losses: *None notable Draws: *None notable Gallery Sigmar_Heldenhammer.jpg| Sigmar, the first and mightiest of mankind's Emperors and ascended into Godhood. State_Trooper.png| The Organized forces of the Empire, marching to defend their nation from their enemies. Emperor_Karl_Franz.png| Karl Franz, the latest of the Emperors, fighting to reestablish the glory of the Empire. Altdorf.jpg| Altdorf, the Capital of the Empire and seat of power for the highest members of the government. The_Empire.jpg| The Map of the Empire, labeling all the provinces of the nation. Category:Profile Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Warhammer Category:Work In Progress Category:Protagonist Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Magic